Surprises
by SunshineDaisiesWindmills
Summary: James Potter is in for a bit of a surprise. May contain citrus fruit.


**AN: Beware of citrus fruit. **

* * *

><p>Her red hair fell over her shoulder like some kind of perfect waterfall. The light from above illuminated her face gave her a soft glow, although he wasn't actually sure that was the light. It seemed she was always glowing. Her green eyes sparkled as she laughed at him; the music of it filled his ears, bringing a grin to his own face.<p>

A shadow passed over her face, and she turned her head to greet the interloper. "Hullo, Lily," he said. The same smile that had been aimed at James earlier was now directed toward the intruder. She was still glowing, and maybe once he actually made her laugh. It only served as a reminder that her mood was not his doing, her actions were not especially for him, he was not having an effect on her, this was the way she treated everyone. The Interloper's back was toward James, which was irritating, though James couldn't blame him; he'd have done it too. "So, do would you mind helping me out?" he asked her. She smiled, but answered negatively. "I'm a bit busy at the moment," she said.

She watched the Interloper retreat, then turned back to James, "So rude," she shook her head. James shrugged in agreement, but did not stop smiling.

They were silent for a few moments then, peacefully so. He took in the details of her; the freckles on her face, the angle of her nose, the curve of her neck. Every part about her was perfect. She looked back at him, gave a small smile, and whispered, "Why don't we get out of here?"

He could feel the expression of confusion across his face. Gracefully, she ignored it, took his hand, and pulled him to his feet. They left their books out on the table and she quickly led them from the library. He continued to follow her, though not quite by choice, her hand still grasped his tightly. He knew the school better than anyone, but he had absolutely no idea where she was taking him.

They turned corners and dodged students until they found themselves in a secluded corner and she abruptly stopped walking. She turned to him and grinned. Not the small, polite smile used on everyone, the real, genuine smile that meant she was truly happy and a bit excited. She didn't speak, and before he could ask what was going on, something amazing happened.

She kissed him. Lightly and quickly, and then she pulled away, and smiled at him again. He tried to speak, to ask her what had happened, what was going on, had she bee bewitched? But then she was kissing him again and he found he couldn't think. She pulled away one more time and raised her eyebrows, questioning him.

Taking his warning, he cupped her face in his hands and pushed her into the wall, his mouth devouring her lips. She parted her lips slightly and he took full advantage of the situation, using his tongue to discover the cavern he had so longed to explore. Her mouth was sweet, her lips were soft, and _Merlin_, her hands were in his hair and driving him crazy. One of his own hands was still holding her face, pulling her ever closer to him, and the other was exerting quite a lot of effort to stay resting on her waist. Her tongue was battling his now, and while usually he liked to be in control, he didn't mind at the moment.

When finally they had to pull apart for breath, Lily kept his head close to her, their noses flush, his forehead resting against hers. "I've wanted to do that forever," she whispered.

"I know the feeling," he smiled at her, and caught her mouth in another kiss.

She didn't let it last long. She pulled away, grabbed his hand again, and walked slowly down the corridor until she found an empty room. He didn't trail behind her this time, He walked as close as possible to her body, afraid that if he let her stray too far, she'd never let him that close again. The entered the room and James slammed the door shut behind him. Lily pulled away from him, pulled out her wand and put several locking charms on it. When she finished securing them inside, she turned to him, and pressed a quick, burning kiss to his lips. "James," she said. His breath caught at the way she said his name. "James, I want-" she broke off, and looked away from him blushing.

She couldn't. She could not possibly mean what was going through his brain right now. "What? What do you want, Lily?" he tilted her face toward him.

"_You," _she whispered.

And it was all he could take. He began kissing her again, forcefully and hungrily. She responded just as eagerly, their lips moving and their tongues battling. Her arms were linked around her neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands were wandering now, up her sides and down across her bum. He lifted her gently and she responded, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her a few steps until he found a desk, where she sat, her legs no longer entrapping him but still open to him. His hands ran along her thighs, tentatively moving inward. She was furiously unbuttoning his shirt, and as soon as it was open, she began attacking his neck with her mouth.

His hands continued moving up her thigh but when he finally reached the underside of her knickers, she pulled away from the beautiful work she had been performing on his neck. "James," she swallowed.

He looked guiltily away from her, "I'm sorry, I thoug-"

"No!" she corrected him, "No. It's- it's just that I've," she swallowed again, "I've never…"

He raised his eyebrows in shock. "You haven't?" she shook her head, "Never?" she shook her head again, "And you want me," he paused, "You want me to be the first?"

She looked shyly to the corner of her eyes, "Yes," his hands were placed on her waist, safely above all clothing, "Yes I do want that, but I think I need to go a bit slower."

"Okay," he breathed out, "Okay, we can pick this up again later. I'll buy you dinner, take you out and properly woo you."

She chuckled, "Well, that sounds lovely, but I'm woo-ed. I want this. I want this now. I'm just a little nervous," she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, "So maybe take your time getting to the main event?"

He smiled, "I can do that." He pressed his lips to her and moved them slowly. His hands moved slowly up from her waist and he felt her stiffen under his touch. He pulled away from her briefly, "Relax," he ordered, "Just let me love you." She was obviously taken aback by his statement, but listened to him.

He held her neck and kissed her softly on the lips before moving gently to her neck. She took a sharp intake of breath at the contact. Her nerves were still evident, but as he sucked at her pulse point all tension seemed to leave her, and she sighed deeply. A small moan escaped her lips.

Taking this as encouragement, James began moving his hands again, upward this time, and began unbuttoning her blouse. He pressed kisses to the newly exposed skin, taking in the sight, the feel, the taste of her before she asked him to stop again. He made it to her breasts without hindrance, and paused at the sight of them. Lily chuckled. He made quick work of the rest of the buttons and her shirt joined his on the floor.

She pulled his head away from her, but only to catch his mouth in a kiss. Her hands ran down his chest to the edge of his trousers, where she hooked her fingers into his belt loops to pull him closer. She ground against him, releasing a moan from him. She began undoing his belt buckle as he pushed down her bra strap to make room for his mouth.

"James," she sighed. He continued his work around her neck and shoulders as her hands wrapped around to his bum. "_James_," she moaned again. His hands slid around front to cup her breasts, "_Jaaaaaames."_ He moved his head to capture her in a kiss once more.

"James!"

Lily's hand began snapping in front of his face. He blinked several times and she came back into focus; red hair falling like a waterfall over her shoulder, face glowing and green eyes sparkling in the library light.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her mouth still smiling that polite smile she wore all the time. "It seemed like you were a bit lost."

"Yeah- yeah. I'm fine. Just daydreaming."

"Okay," she knit her eyebrows together, not quite convinced. She rose from the table, stacking up a few books to put back on the shelves. She ran her eyes down to his lap and laughed.

He cringed.

"Seems like a good one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?<strong>


End file.
